


Back To Your Life

by Golden_H



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_H/pseuds/Golden_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa ne sarà di te, eh Sarah?<br/>Quando farai ritorno alla vita di tutti i giorni, lo sai cosa ti attende?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Your Life

Cosa ne sarà di te, eh Sarah?  
Quando farai ritorno alla vita di tutti i giorni, lo sai cosa ti attende?  
Tornerai dalla tua famiglia, una famiglia rotta i cui frammenti non più combacianti sono stati sostituiti con degli altri pezzi e attaccati con la colla. Uscirai con le tue amiche, andrete alle feste insieme, confiderai loro i tuoi segreti durante le serate piovose, riderete di nascosto durante le lezioni e nonstante ciò ti ritroverai a piangere la notte perchè ti senti sola, incompresa e inutile. Avrai più responsabilità a cui badare, e le porte che si apriranno davanti a te porteranno solo altri pensieri a cui prestare attenzione. Ricomincerai a guardare i ragazzi durante i cambi d'ora e scoprirai quale effetto la tua sensualità ha su di loro, e che anche il tuo corpo risponderà in modo nuovo alle loro attenzioni. Finirai la scuola, troverai un lavoro che ti toglierà gran parte del tempo libero, ti farà arrivare a casa la sera svuotata, senza più neanche la forza di mangiare e ti addormenterai ancora vestita. Troverai qualcuno che ami, vi sposerete e metterete su famiglia, ma col passare del tempo la passione finirà e con lei anche l'innamoramento. Inevitabilmente diventerà al pari di un estraneo per te. Avrai dei figli con cui sarà difficile dialogare, e il vostro rapporto sarà costellato da incomprensioni e litigi. Invecchierai, la tua bellezza sfiorirà, il tuo viso si riempirà di rughe e il tuo fisico cederà sotto il peso dell'età. Dopo aver vissuto una vita mediocre di te non rimarrà altro che polvere. Avrai convissuto con un vuoto che nulla, nè gli amici, nè la famiglia, nè il lavoro saranno riusciti a colmare.  
È questo che vuoi, Sarah?  
Vuoi davvero crescere?

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la prima sfida della Staffetta in Piscina @piscinadiprompt, Team Calzelunghe! ♥  
> Con il promt:  
> Labyrinth, Jareth/Sarah, crescere


End file.
